DHX Studios
DHX Studios is the name given to five different studios all based in Canada which produce animated and live-action programming. Studios DHX Studios Halifax |defunct = |location = |industry = Television production, broadcasting |key_people = |owner = DHX Studios |parent = DHX Media (2004–2018) IoM Media Ventures (2018–present) |subsid = |homepage = }}DHX Studios Halifax was originally known as the Halifax Film Company and was established by former Salter Street Films executives Michael Donovan and Charles Bishop in May 2004. Under the name, Halifax Film produced live-action television shows, children's stop-motion series, CGI productions and dramas. On May 16, 2006, Halifax Film and Decode Entertainment announced that they would merge to form the holding company DHX Media. Halifax Film became a subsidiary of DHX Media in the process. In 2010 all DHX Media subsidiaries including Halifax Film were all merged to form one brand under the DHX Media name. In 2014, the studio relocated from a location at Purdy's Wharf to the Park Lane Mall. As of 2018, DHX Studios Halifax focuses on producing Live Action and CGI animated shows. In November 2018, as part of its ongoing restructuring and streamlining, DHX announced the sale of its Halifax animation studio to IoM Media Ventures, a new company led by former DHX CEO Dana Landry. List of Shows Live Action * This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1993–Present, since Series 12) * North/South (2006) * Shake Hands with the Devil (2007, Movie) * The Guard (2008-2009) * That's So Weird! (2009-2012) Stop Motion * Poko (2003–2008) * Lunar Jim (2006-2007) CGI Animation * Bo on the Go! (2007–2011) * Animal Mechanicals (2008–2011, Distributed by Decode Entertainment) * The Mighty Jungle (2008) (co-production with Decode Entertainment) * Pirates: Adventures in Art (2010) * Doozers (2013–2014) (co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * Inspector Gadget (2015–present) * Wishenpoof! (2015) * Super Why! (2015–2016) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Season 3) * Dot. (2016–present) (co-production with Industrial Brothers and The Jim Henson Company) * Space Ranger Roger (2017–present) * Bob the Builder (2017–present) (co-production with Mattel Creations) (Season 20-Present/Season 2-Present) * Fireman Sam (2017–present) (co-production with Mattel Creations) (Season 11-Present) DHX Studios Toronto |defunct = |location = |industry = Television production, broadcasting |key_people = |owner = DHX Studios |parent = DHX Media |subsid = |homepage = }} DHX Studios Toronto was founded in 1997 as Decode Entertainment by Steven DeNure, Neil Court and John Delmage. This company produced numerous television shows. Since then, the company has grown to become one of the largest and most important international suppliers of television and interactive programming for children and youth. Decode Entertainment focused on traditional animation, computer generated animation and live action shows. On May 16, 2006, Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film announced that they would merge with to form the holding company DHX Media. Decode Entertainment became a subsidiary of DHX Media in the process, and became DHX's main division: distributing Halifax Film shows and other DHX properties. In 2010 all DHX Media subsidiaries including Decode Entertainment were all rebranded under the DHX Media name. Since around 2015, DHX Studios Toronto is based at Epitome Pictures' former headquarters and have since taken over producing their former shows. As with Epitome, DHX Studios Toronto focuses on producing live action programming. List of Shows Decode Live Action * Our Hero (2000–2002) (co-production with Heroic Film Company) * The Zack Files (2000–2002) * The Hoobs (2001–2002) (co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * Be the Creature (2003–2004) * Radio Free Roscoe (2003) * Naturally Sadie (2005–2007) * The Adrenaline Project (2007–2008) (co-production with YTV) * The Latest Buzz (2007–2010) * Grandpa in My Pocket (2009–present, distribution only) * Waybuloo (2009-2014, live-action/animation) * How to Be Indie (2009–2011) (co-production with Heroic Film Company and YTV) Animation * Freaky Stories (1997–2000) (co-production with Sound Venture Productions, Funbag Animation Studios, and Vujade Entertainment) * Angela Anaconda (1999–2002) (co-production with C.O.R.E.) * Watership Down (1999–2001) (co-production with Alltime Entertainment) * Weird-Oh's (1999–2001) (co-production with Mainframe Entertainment and EM.TV) * Rainbow Fish (1999–2000) (co-production with EM.TV for Sony Wonder) * Undergrads (2001) (co-production with MTV Animation) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002–2005) * The Blobheads (2003) * King (2003–2005) (co-production with Funbag Animation Studios) * Olliver's Adventures (2003) * The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) * Franny's Feet (2004-2011) * Bromwell High (2005) (co-production with Hat Trick Productions) * Delilah and Julius (2005–2008) (co-production with Collideascope Digital Productions) * Planet Sketch (2005-2007) (co-production with Aardman Animations) * Dudson's Modern Tales (2006) * Naughty Naughty Pets (2006) * Super Why! (2007–2012) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Seasons 1–3, Season 4 is produced at DHX Studios Halifax) * Clang Invasion (2007) * Urban Vermin (2007–2008) (co-production with YTV) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) (co-production with Aardman Animations) * The Mighty Jungle (2008) (co-production with Halifax Film) * Dirtgirlworld (2009–2011) (co-production with Mememe Productions) * Poppets Town (2009) Epitome Pictures * The Kids of Degrassi Street (1979–1986) * Degrassi Junior High (1987–1989) * Degrassi High (1989–1991) * Degrassi Talks (1992) * School's Out (1992) * Liberty Street (1994–1995) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2001–2015) (co-production with Bell Media) * Instant Star (2004–2008) * Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009, movie) * Degrassi Takes Manhattan (2010, movie) * The L.A. Complex (2012) * Open Heart (2015) * Make It Pop (2015–2016) (co-production with Tom Lynch Company, N'Credible Entertainment, and Nickelodeon) * The Other Kingdom (2016) (co-production with Tom Lynch Company and Nickelodeon) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016–present) * Letterkenny (2016–present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (2017) DHX Studios Vancouver |defunct = |location = |industry = Television production, broadcasting |key_people = |owner = DHX Studios |parent = DHX Media |subsid = |homepage = }} The company now known as DHX Studios Vancouver was a merger between Nerd Corps Entertainment and DHX Media Vancouver, as in January 2016, DHX Media announced that they would be building a new 60,000 square-foot studio in the city that would focus on both animated and live-action productions. DHX Studios Vancouver currently has 3 studios: the newest studio focuses on Live Action and Animated shows, the former Nerd Corps studio focuses on CGI Animated shows and the former Studio B studio focuses on 2D and Flash Animated shows. References Category:DHX Media Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Companies based in Vancouver